Nozomu Hyuga
Nozomu Hyuga is a ninja who prefers long S-ranked ninja missions as it allows him to practice and master more of his jutsu's. It also allows for him to experience the culture of other villages and sometimes gets the chance to learn their jutsu's such as the various Hyūga Clan's techniques that he learned while infiltrating Konoha. Background Growing Up Nozomu Hyuga's grew up in the Tsuchigumo Village peacefully as his father met a Hyūga Clan Kunoichi who fled from Konoha as she didn't want an arranged marriage. As they lived their peaceful lives, Nozomu became a Chūnin leveled ninja, although it was considered as the village didn't have a need for ninja's. He was however able to pass the Chunin Exams in Konoha thus giving him the rank of chunin. Becoming a Chūnin at the age of 14, Nozomu learnt many jutsu's and mastered his clans Kinjutsu and his affinity for water before aged 15. Just like every other day spent in the village helping people around and patrolling their borders, the village was attacked by the Magaki Group who were after the Kinjutsu his clan had developed. Fleeing the village with his family, with just the clothes on their backs. The village hidden in the clouds accepted their refugee status but were pitted to the edge of the town. They were even despised by other people from the village as the mother and two kids had weird eyes - the Byakugan. And were suspected on multiple occasions as spies for Konoha. They were however able to keep the families Kinjutsu a secret and the parents had successfully opened a herbal and medicines shop. It was in Kumo, their new village that Nozomu became Jonin along with his older brother. Because during that time they were recognised as Chūnin but the village people wouldn't accept them because of been outsiders, making it difficult to earn money. Proving more than capable than the other ninja's that were injured or killed. Nozomu and his older brother were both able to apprehend the Kiri infiltrators and take them personally to the Raikage, consequently resulting in them becoming powerful and the trusted Jonin for Kumogakure. Suna Mission Orochimaru Killer B Captured Akatsuki Fourth Shinobi War Appearance Personality Childhood During Nozomu's childhood he was a very outgoing person with an optimistic nature, he loved his town, its people and even more, his family and didn't have a care for the world as he wasn't in any major village with the worry of attacks. He also had a very curious nature about him and always staying sympathetic when out with animals or when someone would get hurt. Nozomu would never brag about his abilities as a prodigious ninja to his family, friends or show off to the village. He also had a strong connection with nature always walking outside all the time and would never return home till sundown. Current All this nature changed when he had flee from his home, and because of him been in his teenage years he was very rebellious and never truly understood the pressure that fleeing to another village had on his parents changing his nature from calm to very to an abrupt nature and always quick to leave home. He still remained generous considering he lived in a village that looked down on him, always staying optimistic about his future and kept his ambitious nature. After becoming friends with a ninja from Kumogakure his personality quickly changed. He remained courteous - sometimes at least. He stayed with his typical risk-taking and his sometime curious nature. He has a very reserved and introverted nature staying pacifistic and self-controlled majority of the time. Even though he has a fairly-controlled emotional state, Nozomu can be unstable and if annoyed his anger can fuel his rage where he could possibly harm someone, especially during a fight. His abilities would significantly increase but as a result of he looses a part of himself, losing his mind to his emotions. One time Nozomu killed a squad of Suna ninja from the rage that was provoked by his 'own teammates'. Nozomu is always very observant and generally stays logical, although because of his history from fleeing from his village where he felt hopeless and couldn't defend himself and his family his trust became rare and would sometimes show a nurturing nature. Abilities Nozomu is able to utilise the Lightning, Water and Yin Chakra Natures. As a Hyuga he is able to use the gentle fist and Lightning Release causing paralysation in a tenketsu spot affecting a targets limb or he could ultimately kill them with just one blow to any of the tenketsu spots. It is however voluntary to use the lightning. After lots of practice he rose up in the ranks and became one the most skilled ninja in his village. His skills were impressive enough to draw the attention of Orochimaru considering he has ancestral ties to the Leaf Village. Chakra and Physical Prowess Nozomou has an enormous amount of chakra reserves. He can use a large amount of ninjutsu and not be affected by fatigue. From a young age, Nozomu was always very capable at taijutsu and ninjutsu been one of the top fighters from his village. Nozomu has a primary focus on speed rather then physical power and as a result, his speed is not only great, but his reaction time is top notch inreased by Lightning Release Chakra Mode where he is able to out-manoeuvre with Sharingan users combat. Ninjutsu Nozomu is able to find and track down targets by sensing their chakra, even from extended distances. He can use Medical Ninjutsu to heal injuries. He is also competent in nature transformation, able to use Lightning, Water and Yin Release to blind his opponent while simultaneously inserting false images, he can trap powerful targets in water prisons held by his clones. He can also produce hand signs so fast, not even a Sharingan user can track, as well as his abilities to perform one-handed hand seals. Nozomu typically fights using Soap Bubble Ninjutsu and Water Release ninjutsu. He primarily relies on bubble styles, performing in combination with his Water Release through the use of a unique kind of bubble-blowing relic. He has showed proficient skill and knowledge in applications of advanced Water Release techniques, such as: * Water Clone Technique * Water Prison Technique * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique * Water Release: Water Severing Wave * Water Release: Water Whip * Water Release: Water Mirror Technique * Water Release: Wild Water Wave * Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique * Water Release: Water Formation Wall * Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave * Water Release: Water Dragon Whip * Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Nozomu's abilities with his bubble pipe, rivals the users from Kiri such as Utakata or his maser, who both ninja have shown an explosive property as seen with his Water Release: Bubbles Technique which themselves can explode on contact with the target or be manipulated to explode all at once by the user. This style of ninjutsu is shown to be very versatile and capable of tactics beyond simply harming opponents. The bubble technique grants Nozomu a wide array of offensive and defensive options in combat. With the Explosive Bubble technique — an example of an offensive skill, Nozomu emits streams of explosive bubbles that detonate at will. Nozomu can also craft dozens of ink-filled bubbles that can immobilise and kill opponents instantly without leaving any trace of them, creating another offensive variation. Defensively, the bubbles are equally adaptable, such as using the Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift, Nozomu can transport and conceal himself simultaneously. He can also create an enormous bubble barrier to protect himself or his allies from attacks like an explosive tag. * Acid Permeation * Blinding Bubbles Technique * Bubble Dome * Drowning Bubble Technique * Explosive Bubble * Ink Bubble Explosion * Soap Bubble Slime * Water Release: Bubbles Technique * Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift Nozomu's Lightning Release abilities are so extensive that one wouldn't realise its not his affinity. Because of his mastery of he has copied the Raikage's jutsu of Lightning Release Chakra Mode where his taijutsu and every other ability is drastically increased. He has shown the ability to out-manoeuvre a sharingan user. Nozomu's lightning which takes on the colour of blue can be incorporated in his Gentle Fist fighting style to paralyse or kill instantly a target. Nozomu Hyuga is considered an immensely gifted ninja, who showed his talent from a young age quickly surpassing his parents, who were also known for their natural talents in the ninja arts of their respective backgrounds. Nozomu was recognised as being able to use the Tsuchigumo clan's Kinjutsu at a young age and could also use a technique that allows him to force somebody to gather natural energy, thus allowing him to use the Kinjutsu against their will. Nozomu skills also include a versatile technique such as the Character Bind Technique, which only required him to use a single finger to write a kanji sign in the air to activate it and the Infinite Embrace, capable of making one caught by the technique highly difficult to escape. Noriaki came across the summoning of Slugs as he trying out new jutsu's that he saw ninja's do during a fight, that was when he got summoned c:naruto:Katsuyu from Shikkotsu Forest. She can aid Nozomu in a fight by spitting acid, dividing up to heal himself and comrades, allow for communication. Katsuyu can also preserve his life-force because of his large chakra and keep him alive - essentially becoming immortal through the healing of the slugs. Genjutsu Nozomu is skilled in the use of genjutsu, and has even learned the 2nd Hokage's technique Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Nozomu also has some skill in breaking genjutsu being capable of breaking it just by exerting his own chakra through his tenketsu points. He can also extend the range of his genjutsu and can catch people off-guard before they even realise they've fallen prey to his genjutsu. His Byakugan has also shown capable to breaking others free from Genjutsu's. Dojutsu Byakugan Nozomu wields the Byakugan in both of his eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision, with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He notes that his Byakugan is especially well developed, far more so than his mothers. The Byakugan's vision can also penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception like the Hiding in Mist Technique. Noriaki's Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, allowing him to analyse his opponent's actions, and allows him to predict and better react to them. Naoki's can also follow the chakra for when ninjutsu is used - sometimes being able to copy the exact flow and movement of chakra, resulting in something similar one might do to copy the technique. Naoki's Byakugan is also able to expel chakra paralysing targets and can be done at incredible speeds through the use of his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Taijutsu Nozomu Hyuga's taijutsu abilities are aided by his Byakugan where he can see an individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Taught personally by his mother, Noriaki and his older brother learned the Hyuga's signature fighting style, Gentle Fist, where he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, resulting in their chakra flow being constricted or cutoff from minimal contact. Even though blocking gentle fist strikes is difficult, Nozomu's speed, precision and prowess as a fighter makes his taijutsu prowess especially formidable. Noriaki has also found a way to incorporate his Gentle Fist and Eight Trigram techniques with his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release and Water Release techniques. If Nozomu was to use the water chakra natured in him, he would pass it through a tenketsu point possibly draining the water from that limb or completely dismembering a limb or instantly killing.